A Call from Spirit
by darkestlake
Summary: Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kai, seorang siluman serigala yang sangat memukau, ternyata adalah saudara Jongin; kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal. twin!Jongin-Kai. Jongsoo-Kaisoo fic! YAOI (maaf untuk ini, tapi, DLDR) SAYA TIDAK AKAN MELANJUTKANNYA.


Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke areal pemakaman di bukit hijau yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga liar. Menggenggam serangkaian bunga lili putih dan meletakkannya di salah satu makam dengan nisan berukirkan sebuah nama.

Kim Jong In.

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum meski ia tahu rasanya senyum itu sakit. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak boleh menangisi Jongin karena itu tidak akan membuat Jongin tenang.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. maaf, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang. Kau tahu? Menjadi seorang mahasiswa itu sangat sibuk." Kyungsoo berbisik sambil sedikit tertawa. Lalu ekspresinya berubah datar—seperti tengah menerawang ke tempat yang jauh.

"—aku merindukanmu, Jongin…"

Hanya hening ditemani sayup-sayup suara gemericik air dan dedaunan pohon yang berguguran. Bukit itu memang dekat dengan mata air, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar bunyi airnya sampai sejelas ini.

Lalu sayup-sayup ada suara suling yang sangat merdu.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli siapa yang memainkan suling ini, namun, hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat tenang.

"Merdu…" bisiknya.

"Eeh, rupanya kau bisa mendengarkan suara suling yang kumainkan, hm?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Sejak kapan ada orang lain di pemakaman ini selain dirinya? Ia langsung saja melihat ke sekeliling.

Tidak ada orang.

"Malah melihat kearah lain, dasar bodoh. Aku ada di atas makam Jongin."

Kyungsoo lantas saja melihat ke nisan Jongin di depannya. Sontak saja matanya melebar.

Ada sosok pemuda dengan rambut keperakan. Mengenakan hakama berwarna abu-abu dan memegang sebuah suling. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya—memperlihatkan warna matanya yang seterang purnama.

"Hai.." sapanya pada Kyungsoo.

Penampilan pemuda itu memang tidak seperti penampilan pemuda pada umumnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terpana.

Wajah sosok aneh itu sangat mirip. Sangat mirip—

"—Jongin?"

Sosok berhakama itu menyeringai dan melompat mendekati Kyungsoo. Gerakannya sangat lembut dan anggun, namun juga membawa perasaan yang aneh.

"Aku bukan Jongin," ujarnya, "Aku adalah siluman yang lahir bersamanya. Namaku adalah Kai."

.

.

Pertemuan dengan Kai bagi Kyungsoo seperti sebuah mimpi. Terutama ketika Kai mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kembaran Jongin.

"Aku lahir dalam sosok hewan, sementara Jongin lahir dengan wujud manusia. Aku lahir dalam wujud anak serigala. Ibu menitipkanku ke kuil suci dan aku dibesarkan disana." Kai bercerita dengan antusias, namun tenang.

Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Kai hanya omong kosong. Tapi, ketika ia menatap wajah Kai yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa ia harus mendengarkan cerita Kai lebih lama.

Dan percaya.

"Apa Jongin pernah berjumpa denganmu?"

Kai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Pernah, beberapa kali. Terakhir kali kami bertemu, dia bercerita banyak tentangmu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia tidak berani memberitahukan firasat akan kematiannya kepada orang-orang di dunia nyata, tapi dia memberitahukannya padaku."

"—dan dia berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu, makanya aku meniupkan angin dari uap bunga di telaga dunia roh padamu agar kau bisa melihatku sekarang."

Kyungsoo memandangi Kai sekali lagi.

Mata Kai seterang purnama—dengan pupil yang terlihat jelas. Rambutnya keperakan—berantakan. Kulitnya kurang lebih sama dengan Jongin—agak gelap. Suara keduanya pun sama.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo terpana. Jelas karena ia merasa sosok Kai begitu indah—sama dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa Jongin bisa memiliki kembaran sepertimu?"

"Ibu ditiduri oleh siluman serigala. Untuk menghindari kelahiran setengah manusia setengah siluman, Ibu meminta ke kuil untuk memisahkan unsur manusia dan siluman itu—demi kebaikanku dan Jongin. Jongin lahir lebih dulu dariku, aku sendiri tidak kasat mata dalam wujud seperti ini—kecuali untuk beberapa orang saja. Dalam kasus ini, cuma Ibu dan Jongin yang bisa melihatku." Jelas Kai panjang.

"—dan juga kau, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terdiam saat telapak tangan Kai menyentuh tangannya yang tergenggam.

"Kau bahkan bisa menyentuhku." Kai tersenyum menawan.

Demi apa, Kai terlihat begitu indah. Entitasnya seperti sebuah daffodil yang beterbangan begitu lembut.

Apa ada siluman seindah ini?

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tenang dalam tidurnya, ia beberapa kali melirik ke langit-langit kamar dan tetap mendapati pemandangan yang sama—namun baru untuk malam ini.

Ada Kai yang tidur dengan posisi terbalik sambil mendekap sulingnya—bersedekap dengan posisi duduk.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Berharap ia dapat memimpikan Jongin—atau beberapa hal lain yang menyenangkan untuk dimimpikan. Tapi, pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Kai, mengenai kenapa siluman itu haru menjaganya seperti ini.

Pesan Jongin—Kai sudah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya bukan, Kyungsoo?

"Tidurmu tidak tenang ya?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap keatas. Kai sudah berada tepat dihadapannya dan memandanginya dengan sangat intens—mata purnamanya melebar di tengah gelapnya ruangan—dan Kyungsoo masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir bahwa itu indah.

Sangat mirip dengan Jongin—tentu saja karena mereka kembar.

Kembar…

Ya. Kembar.

Apa kira-kira Kai bisa membantunya untuk bertemu Jongin?

"Kai." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

Yang dipanggil menyipitkan sedikit matanya, tanpa membalas panggilan Kyungsoo dengan ucapan.

"Apa kau bisa memanggil roh?"

Hanya dengan pertanyaan itu, Kai sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan ditanyakan Kyungsoo lagi. Siluman itu melompat pelan dengan gerakan yang sangat ringan (Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan sedikit pergerakan udara saat Kai melompat kesampingnya—kibasan dari lengan hakama) dan menempatkan diri di bedstand tempat Kyungsoo berbaring.

"Kau mau aku memanggil Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan mengangguk meski lehernya mendadak terasa begitu kaku.

Kai menatapnya tajam—iris purnamanya memipih, menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kai mengambil posisi di depan Kyungsoo dan memegang tangan pemuda itu dengan erat.

Kyungsoo merasakan kasarnya telapak itu—mengingatkannya pada telapak tangan Jongin saat mereka masih sering melakukannya saat Jongin masih hidup.

"Aku akan mencoba. Aku tidak pernah memanggil roh dari alam baka sih, tapi, alam baka lebih dekat dengan alam roh sehingga kupikir akan baik-baik saja." Gumamnya. Menggores telapak Kyungsoo searah dengan garis tangan pemuda itu lalu tersenyum tipis, "Siap untuk mencoba?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah lagi.

"Ya."

Kai tertawa kecil.

"Siapkan mentalmu."

Kai hanya tidak bilang bahwa _'Siapkan mentalmu.'_ Itu berarti terlempar ke alam baka.

.

.

;; maaf, tapi biarlah cerita ini hanya sampai disini ;;

Marabahan (I've moved to other city), 21 Februari 2015

**darkestlake**


End file.
